Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby is the 3rd episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot Summary Act 1 The episode opens as the campers eat their breakfast. Sam tries some of the gruel, but spits it out and onto Scott's face. He tries to apologize. but Scott retaliates by throwing his bowl at Sam's face. Cameron is then seen choking over the fumes of Anne Maria's hairspray. She then apologizes and tells him that at least his lungs are waterproof now. Next, Brick and Jo are seen competing to finish their food first, but Brick chokes on his spoon in the process. Jo then smacks him to dislodge the spoon, which hits Mike in the face and causes him to change into Chester, which made Zoey amused by his "act," Mike finally confesses in the confessional that he has multiple personality disorder, and has trouble controlling it. Lightning is then shown choking on his gruel, and Dawn comes to save him. Lightning then finds out that he ate a beetle, and Dawn was trying to save it instead of Lightning. Cameron is then seen looking over to the rat that had crawled into the hall, and as he tries to touch it, the rat becomes enraged and frightens the campers into running outside. Chris then announces the first part of their next challenge: to race up to Mt. Looming Tragedy. Once at the base of the mountain, Chris explains the challenge to the contestants: they must first climb up a mountain to the top while avoiding the ice blocks that Chef throws at them. The first to the top would get an advantage in part two of the challenge. Chris also states that the campers could either climb with their hands or use whatever is in a pile of junk, guarded by a giant mutant beetle. Chef then blows his horn and everyone sets off. When climbing up the cliff, Cameron is having trouble from the start, not being able to get a few feet off the ground. While Zoey is rescued from a breaking tree branch by Mike, they then are seen gazing into each other's eyes and smiling, until Jo interrupts their moment to keep climbing. Jo then states to Brick next to her saying that her parents used to make her climb walls. Brick then replies back that he also climbed in his sergeant boot camp, and that he dislocated his head while trying to get his obstacle course badge. He then tries to show Jo his head, when he dislocated his arm in the process. Meanwhile, Lightning is climbing the wall alongside Scott when Jo tells Lightning to be prepared to lose to a girl, again. Lightning once again didn't know what girl she was talking about, thinking Jo is still a boy. Back at the bottom of the cliff, Anne Maria hasn't even started on the challenge due to her nails. Also at the bottom is Dawn, who can't even reach the first rock, and Sam, who has slid back down the mountain and announced that he was done with this challenge and then says goodnight to everybody. Dawn then reassures Sam by sensing that B has a plan. Then back on the top of the cliff, Lightning is still climbing, while knocking rocks over to slow down the Maggots, putting them at the base of the mountain once more. Then as B tries to start his plan, the mutant beetle breathes fire towards him. Dawn then goes to distract the beetle, when Sam takes a recorder, and plays badly, which made the beetle attack Sam, but also helped B continue with his project. The Maggots that are still at the bottom follow B's plan by digging through the junk pile. Back at the top of the mountain, Chef spots Lightning almost at the top. Chris then signals Chef to start dropping ice blocks, which hit Lightning and Scott back down the mountain side, while Jo dodges the ice cubes and angers Anne Maria in order to start climbing, and Mike, Zoey, and Cameron used the junk pile and started another trip up. But it was too late, B had completed his couch rocket, allowing the Toxic Rats get their team to the top first. Jo is angered though because she was first, but with no team beside her. Then, Anne Maria hits Brick's dislocated arm and he fell and he dislocate his other arm in the process. The Chris signs for the commercials. Act 2 The second challenge is a "Capture the Flag" type of challenge where each of the teams own an ice castle, and must destroy each others castles, either by melting or by snowballs, in order to capture the other team's flag. The Rats got to pick their fort, either the poorly or greatly constructed fort, due to them winning the last challenge. Scott "thought" that a fort that looks good on the outside wasn't good on the inside, and they took the bad fort, which turned out to be worse than the good fort inside. Once inside, the teams assigned on what they should do in the challenge. Scott and Dawn were in charge of catapulting snowballs, while Sam and Lightning went to go get the other team's flag, and B was off sculpting a melting device. Then Jo and Mike were in charge of snowballs, while Cameron held on the flag, and Zoey, Brick, and Anne Maria went to the other fort. Sam ended up racing across the ice with Lightning, when he cracked the ice and fell into the cold water, putting him in a block of ice. When Lightning tried to pull him out, he was knocked out by a snowball. When B's melting device was melting the Maggots' fort, Jo told Mike to do his Svetlana "act," who got on the catapult and flew into the other team's fort. He then rises from the snow in a new personality known as Vito, who acts like a tough guy, which Anne Maria is attracted to, and got the flag. Scott then knew that at the rate of melting of the other team's fort was too fast, and that the Rats would win before Mike could get out of the fort with the flag. And with his plan to pick off his own team first, for the Maggots to have a false sense of security, he knocked the melting device to hit Sam, and reflect off him and back at the fort. Their fort melts immediately afterwards, causing the Maggots to win. At the elimination ceremony, Scott set up B in order for everyone to vote him off, Chris hands the marshmallows to Scott, Dawn and Lightning. Which leaves Sam and B the bottom two, and in the end, B got the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, but before he was sent to the Hurl of Shame, Dakota flew in on a glider. She confessed that she didn't need the money, but wanted more camera time. After her father called Chris and offered an obscene amount of money, she becomes an intern on the show, but does not compete for the million dollar prize. B is then voted off, and is launched out on the Hurl of Shame before he could ever actually speak. Chris then signs off for the episode. Quotes Sam: "And I'm officially done.Good night everybody." Trivia General *Dakota returns as an intern at the end of this episode, making her the only contestant in Total Drama history to become an intern of the show. *One of Mike's alternate personalities, Vito, debuts in this episode. *Mike admits that he has multiple personality disorder in this episode. *This is the first episode where B's voice is heard; he screamed while being flung out of the Hurl of Shame. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs